Dolos Diana
| residence = ??? | alias = | epithet = "Toxicity" (毒性, Dokusei) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = December 6 | height = 5'9" | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Geji Geji no Mi | dfename = Order-Order Fruit | dfmeaning = "Command/Order" | dftype = }} Dolos Diana is a wandering of ill repute. She is known by the epithet "Toxicity", not only for her abilities but also the omen of having belonged to several late pirate crews over the years and having been one of the sole survivors from each of them. It is because of this checkered past that she harbors a strong hatred for the Marines and offers her services to any group, Pirate or Revolutionary, that desire to destroy them. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Despite her deceptive build, Diana possesses a fair degree of physical strength and dexterity. She is able to shatter rock and slash through even metal with her sword slashes with ease while also retaining a high degree of control and precision. Her movement speed and agility is perhaps her greatest feature, for Diana moves in very graceful and acrobatic motions, allowing her to redirect and move around opponent offenses rather than attempting to outright block them. However, that being said, she does possess a considerable degree of durability, allowing her to tank blows that would normally crush the body of any ordinary person. Even without the advantage of her Devil Fruit, her reactions are noted to be high-level, on par with most expert swordsman. Combined with her gracefulness in combat, most attacks fail to land their mark on Diana, almost as if she was just a leaf in the breeze. Although she is a swordsman, Diana appears to be knowledgeable of unarmed combat styles as well. In particular, she is well-versed in disarming techniques and also employs swift kicks as well as finger thrusts in her usual fighting style in conjunction with her swordsmanship. Her kicks possess enough physical force that Diana is able to kick off the air at times, allowing her to strike at her opponents from all elevations. Swordsmanship As a swordsman, Diana wields a standard katana with her at all times. She often employs her Devil Fruit power using the sword as a medium for it, allowing her to enact its ability onto anything that has been cut by it or comes into contact with it. Diana's kenjutsu is very acrobatic and dance-like in nature. Her attacks are almost always concentrated on go no sen tactics, in which she responds to an opponent rather than actively engaging them. The swift and graceful way she moves in unison with her blade almost resembles a ballad, in which she and her opponent are more like dance partners than enemies. However her opponent moves and acts, Diana reciprocates and responds appropriately. If she manages to achieve harmony with her opponent during a fight, she is even able to redirect the force and momentum of her opponent's own attacks back at them without ever expending her own energy. That said, Diana is more than capable of unleashing powerful vacuum slashes from her attacks; sufficient in slicing up or crushing apart most obstacles that obstruct her path. Devil Fruit Diana possesses the Geji Geji no Mi, a -type Devil Fruit that allows her to give commands or messages to anything that she cuts with her sword. Therefore, it can be said that the medium by which she expresses her power is her blade, but she is capable of also exerting her ability through physical contact with the rest of her body as well. There is no need for her to verbally state the command as mere thought is enough to make an order manifest. Diana can issue an order to anything that she cuts, with every slash signifying a specific command or message. If she can cuts the earth beneath her, she can command it to rise or elevate, but also even provide an even more precise order, such as "protect me" or "crush my opponent". When used against living beings, she can give orders to their body as well with every strike that makes contact. However, because living beings possess a 'self', the more specific the command that Diana issues, the easier it is for her victims to resist the order. Similarly, the more isolated the command, the stronger its effect. Giving a command for the opponent's arm to slow down, for instance, will have a much greater influence than an order for the entire body to slow down. It is also possible for Diana to turn the ability of her Devil Fruit onto herself; issuing orders to her own physical body to behave in ways that might be normally impossible due to her physical limitations. In doing so, she can often respond to certain stimuli faster than she might be normally capable of, while also forcing her body to move swifter than her usual movements. These commands do not require any contact with her blade nor her external body, so Diana is ideally capable of issuing orders to herself at any time seemingly without a physical process. The weakness of the Devil Fruit lies in the feasibility of the commands that are issued. Ordering the earth to move is physically reasonable, but demanding that it teleport or move at speeds that rock should not be able to perform will only nullify the command altogether. Similarly, any order that she gives to another living being or even to her own body can only be done if the command itself is realistically possible. Forcing an opponent to move in a predetermined way is simple, but demanding that the opponent speak information that they do not know is impossible. Unrealistic commands are immediately nullified. World Order Techniques *'Matter Manipulation:' Anything cut by Diana's blade can be issued a command to act in a manner that she desires. So long as that target has no 'self', that is to say, a will that can oppose her own, any order issued by her is an absolute and cannot be interfered with. In doing so, she is effectively able to manipulate any sort of matter by merely coming into contact with it through her blade or even her own body. **'Earth Guard:' Diana can command the earth beneath her to serve as her shield, not only to protect herself from her enemies but also to order the earth to crush her enemies. She can force the earth to elevate and reshape itself, as though it were an extension of her own limbs, or even cause the earth to split apart so as to drop her enemies into deep crevices or even subterranean magma. **'Nitrogen Barrier:' By slashing at the air, Diana can issue an order to the ambient nitrogen to condense together into a solid frozen barrier that is durable enough to tank considerable units of force. Similar to her Earth Guard, she can even issue commands to the condensed nitrogen to attack her enemies. Self Order Techniques *'Inner Shift:' By issuing a command to her own body, she can speed up or slow down her biological processes, such as her heart rate, neuron firing, and even her muscle movement and metabolism. In doing so, Diana is able to accelerate or decelerate her own movements and reaction speeds beyond human ability. When she accelerates her biological processes, she is able to perceive and act at a reaction speed at least double or even triple the rate of her normal reaction. To her, it is as if the entire world around her slows down, while to the opponent, it feels as though Diana's speed has become much greater. Similarly, by decelerating her inner processes, she can slow her heart rate and breathing down to such an extent that she blends into the surroundings, making it difficult for an opponent to pick up on her. Her thoughts and mental faculties slow down to a crawl, making it difficult for even Kenbunshoku Haki to register her presence or distinguish her from the rest of the environment. **'Phantom Blade:' When Diana rapidly alternates between acceleration and deceleration of her biological functions, she is capable of inducing a unique phenomenon in which she is able to slip through her opponent's unconsciousness. Normally, a person's brain can only register so much detail and information all at once, often ignoring what it considers to be irrelevant while concentrating only on the significant details. This is because if the brain were to take in every little bit of information all at once every time, it would quickly burn out. Therefore, Diana takes advantage of this feature by alternating the pacing of her own biological processes. Every time an opponent believes themselves to have adapted to her movements and reaction time, she subtly alters them again and again, making it almost impossible for an opponent to ever fully perceive her motions every time. The brain anticipates a particular reaction but Diana alters her movement in such a way that the brain would likely disregard it as irrelevant information. She eventually tailored this strategy into a unique swordsmanship style which she called the Phantom Blade. This means that whenever Diana strikes, she is able to slip through an opponent's senses and catch them off-guard, as if the opponent was not paying attention despite keeping their senses trained on Diana the entire time. It almost resembles the behavior of a ghost, hence the name given to this technique. *'Self Dominance:' The pinnacle of Diana's Self Order Techniques is her ability to override the messages sent to her body by her brain and cells in order to achieve absolute control over her own bodily movement and processes. In doing so, she is able to issue commands to all her muscles at once to move, allowing her to achieve instantaneous acceleration in her attacks and defenses, while also allowing her to better respond to opponents that move beyond her normal capabilities. In the same vein, this ability allows her to retain control over her biological processes and manually exert commands to them even if they should fail due to external stimuli, such as poison. **'Growth:' Diana can command portions of her body to forcefully grow, such as her fingernails or even her hair. In doing so, she can turn her elongated hair into an additional weapon, enabling her to wrap her hair around enemies at close range to keep them in place. Combining this with Busoshoku Haki greatly enhances her hair's durability as a weapon. Haki Among the two Haki shades, Diana appears to be quite masterful with the use of . She is adept enough to anticipate most dangers and respond with impunity. Her skill allows her to differentiate between individual beings and even understand their emotions with great accuracy. In fact, she can empathize with others so highly that it almost seems as though she can read their true thoughts and intentions, even to the point of predicting their motives. Her detection is great enough that it becomes improbable for her to ever fall victim to an ambush, as she can sense people across vast distances and even through physical obstacles. It is noted that Diana can even see into the future with some precision, averaging a correct vision one out of every three times. Although Diana specializes in Kenbunshoku, her is also of significant mastery. She can imbue herself or her sword with a potent layer of Haki with ease, turning it obsidian black, while also being able to imbue her Haki into other objects to some degree. It is implied she is capable of fully encasing herself with Haki. She can even combine Haki with her vacuum slashes, greatly enhancing the potency of her attacks. Her precision with Haki output is also highly fine-tuned. Diana appears to be capable of projecting her Busoshoku Haki through her physical motions and even her sword strikes, granting her a tremendous increase in scope when battling an opponent. She demonstrates a degree of familiarity with internalizing Busoshoku Haki, further strengthening the power and durability of her imbued armaments. Other Skills Seduction: Whether intentional or otherwise, Diana is noted to be a master of seduction. While many pirate crews have welcomed her into their fold due to her extraordinary powers, other pirates of lesser repute have only taken to her due to her immense beauty. It seems that on some level, Diana is aware of the effect she has on others, particularly men, and has no shame in using her feminine wiles to get the result she wants. History Major Battles Quotes References Behind the Scenes